Kwestia wyboru
by Mefisto
Summary: Co się wydarzyło w ów pamiętny Helloween? Dlaczego się wydarzyło? Co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Snape?


Blada, wysoka postać o czerwonych oczach stała przed kominkiem. Lord Voldemort wydawał się być całkowicie zatopiony w swoich myślach, gdyż bez zmrużenia powiek wpatrywał w płomienie. Zareagował jednak, gdy za jego plecami pojawił się młody, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Być może jego uwagę wbudził przeciąg, a być może raptowny wzrost jasności ognia. A może coś zupełnie innego.

- Jesteś, Sewerusie - nie odwracając się, skinął na niego ręką. - Dobrze. Zanim wyruszę, chcę jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się twemu wspomnieniu...

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna skłonił się bez słowa. Podszedł do ściany, którą zakrywał niemal w całości regał wypełniony książkami. Skinięcie różdżką odsłoniło mur z cegieł, w którym widniała wnęka. Nieduża, w sam raz, by pomieścić kamienny przedmiot przypominający trochę betonowy kosz na śmieci, na szczycie którego umieszczono chrzcielnicę, wykradzioną z jakiegoś kościoła. Płyn wypełniający chrzcielnicopodobną misę opalizował i emitował błyski słabego światła. Drugie skinięcie różdżki wydobyło ów przedmiot z wnęki, a trzecie ponownie zasłoniło ścianę regałem z książkami.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się od ognia i zbliżył do myślodsiewni.

Sewerus Snape przytknął różdżkę do swej skroni, po czym łagodnym ruchem oddalił jej koniec od siebie i łagodnie strzepnął. Długi kłąb srebrzystej mgły wydobył się z jego głowy, oderwał się od niej i zawisł na końcu różdżki. Po chwili opadł powoli do wnętrza misy.

Czarny Pan skinął na swego towarzysza i razem zagłębili się we wspomnieniu.

_Młody mężczyzna szybkim krokiem zmierzał do gospody. Było paskudnie zimno, wietrznie i obrzydliwie mokro. Zamiast uczciwego śniegu z nieba siąpiła marznąca mrzawka. Czarna, mocno wysłużona i wielokrotnie łatana szata mężczyzny najwyraźniej nie chroniła dobrze przed aurą._

_- Snivellus! Co cię tu sprowadza, stara wrono? - usłyszał mężczyzna za sobą i ledwie zdołał się uchylić przed wystrzeloną w jego kierunku racą. - Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!_

_Banda dzieciaków z Hufflepuffu zarechotała chóralnie. Znał ich, jeszcze nie tak dawno był ich szkolnym kolegą._

_- Sewerus! - usłyszał za sobą miły głos._

_- Rose - ucieszył się. - Co ty tu robisz?_

_- Pracuję - odpowiedziała sympatyczna biuściasta dziewoja. - Wuj mi niedawno przekazał swoją knajpę. Wpadniesz?_

_- Za moment - powiedział Snape - Ja też mam nadzieję zdobyć pracę. Dumbledore, jak słyszałem, szuka nowego nauczyciela eliksirów._

_- A, ta - kiwnęła głową dziewoja. - Slughorn mówi, że będzie tylko do końca roku, a potem chce przejść na emeryturę. Jest w „Dziczym Łbie"._

_- Slughorn?_

_- Nie, Dumbledore - roześmiała się dziewoja. - Tam właśnie prowadzi przesłuchania kandydatów, w pokoju na piętrze._

_Zadrżała z zimna._

_- Muszę iść, bo mi goście zdemolują salę._

_- Czekaj - Snape pobiegł za nią. - Czekaj, Rosmerta. Dumbledore prowadzi przesłuchania w tej spelunie?_

_- No. Wiesz, podobno tamtejszy barman to jego nieślubny syn. Przyjrzyj mu się. Ma identyczne oczy._

_Snape zachichotał._

_- Dumbledore i dzieci? W jego wieku?_

_- No, wiesz - Rosmerta przekroczyła próg „Trzech Mioteł". - On nie zawsze był stary i siwy. Spokój! - wrzasnęła do wnętrza - bo nie dostaniecie miodu! Jak mi ktoś podpadnie, to do jutra będzie latał o suchym pysku, a właśnie przybyła partia najlepszego stuletniego trojaka z Ingrii!_

_W jednej chwili wnętrze sali uspokoiło się. Rosmerta skinęła dłonią barmance, która najwyraźniej była już u kresu wytrzymałości nerwowej. _

_- Ellie, jeden moment._

_Zwróciła się na powrót do Sewerusa._

_- Sewik, słuchaj, coś sobie przypomniałam. Jest tu jedna taka, też chciała się dostać na nauczyciela, ale na nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa. Mówię ci, dziwaczka, jakich mało, po prostu eksponat gabinetu osobliwości._

_- Wróżbiarstwa? - wytrzeszczył oczy Sewerus._

_- No. Właśnie tam poszła. Spróbuj wejść od tyłu i podsłuchać. Powiesz mi, jak było. _

_Kiwnęła mu głową i szybko pobiegła zluzować swą zmienniczkę._

_Sewerus, zaintrygowany, pobiegł w kierunku „Dziczego Łba". Zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi do środka baru - jak zwykle klientela była złożona z typów wyglądających na uciekinierów z Azkabanu i dementorów w przebraniu. Tylko w przeciwieństwie do nich niewiarygodnie głośna. Snape pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Rzukił okiem na wysokiego barmana, ze stoickim spokojem wycierającego stary kufel, po czym dyskretnie wycofał się i okrążył budynek. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Rosmerta zrobiła go w konia, ale mimo wszystko postanowił sprawdzić jej rewelację. Wkradł się przez tylne drzwi do małej sionki i w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się. W ciemności coś zameczało z pretensją u jego stóp. Mała kosmata kózka. _

_Ironiczny uśmieszek wypełzł na twarz młodzieńca. Cicho wszedł po schodach na górę. Na piętrze mieściły się, z tego, co pamiętał, pokoje właścicieli, służby i mały pokoik gościnny na końcu korytarza. Było tu zadziwiająco cicho. Rozgardiasz na dole był tu odczuwalny jedynie jako głuchy pogłos idący po drewnianej ścianie. Najwyraźniej ktoś pomyślał o rzuceniu czaru Bariery Dźwięku, by zapewnić sobie przynajmniej minimum komfortu. Z ostatniego pokoiku na piętrze, tego gościnnego, dobiegały jakieś głosy. Sewerusowi zdawało się, że rozpoznał Dumbledore'a._

_Podkradł się i przytknął ucho do drzwi._

_- Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że Hogwart nie jest przystosowany do nauczania wróżbiarstwa. Nigdy u nas nie było takiej tradycji. Sugerowałbym, żeby spróbowała pani w Kręgu, albo rozpoczęła indywidualną karierę..._

_- Ale ja już byłam w Kręgu! - zaprostestował piskliwy głosik. - Ja... ja coś przepowiem! Pan dyrektor zobaczy, moje wewnętrz..._

_Trzeci głos dał się słyszeć zza drzwi, basowy i głuchy, jakby dobiegał z wnętrza grobu: „Nadchodzi ten, kto ma moc, by unicestwić Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, co trzy razy mu się oparli, zrodzony, gdy siódmy miesiąc zemrze..."_

_Nagłe szturchnięcie w okolice krzyża rzuciło Sewerusa na czworaki. Głośne „M-meee!" nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, kto ośmielił się potraktować go tak poufale._

_- Ty mała futrzasta dziw... - Sewerus odwrócił się ku winowajczyni i zamarł. Tuż przed nim stał brodaty, śmierdzący jak cap, barman z dołu, rzeczywiście trochę przypominający Dumbledore'a._

_- Co ty tu robisz, gnoju? _

_Pytanie zadane było nadspodziewanie uprzejmym tonem i Sewerus, który właśnie wymyślał jakąś dowcipną odpowiedź, stracił koncept._

_- Eeee, pomyliłem eee... klatki schodowe - wydukał, wiedząc, że robi z siebie błazna. - To znaczy..._

_Nie dokończył, bo kózka tryknęła go w czoło. Klapnął na plecy, mocno oszołomiony, i sięgnął po różdżkę. _

_Zaraz pożałował, bo na jego ręce zacisnęły się jakby stalowe obcęgi._

_- Żadnych czarów w moim domu, smarkaczu! - huknął groźnie brodaty cap i poderwał go do góry. Drugą ręką chwycił nieszczęsnego Sewerusa za kark iw tym momencie kózka zdecydowała się tryknąć po raz trzeci._

_Trafiła dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie kończył się tułów, a zaczynały nogi._

_Sewerusowi wszystkie gwiazdy zabłysły przed oczami i odebrało mu oddech. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, a różdżka wypadła z ręki. Uderzywszy o ziemię, huknęła potężnie, a drzwi otworzyły się nagle, jakby poruszone przeciągiem._

_Wewnątrz pokoiku przy stoliku siedziały dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor szkoły, dawniej nauczyciel transmutacji. Wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego zamieszaniem. Jego towarzyszką była młoda osoba cała spowita w szale, o nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu. W pół zwisała z fotela, jakby zemdlała i dopiero dochodziła do siebie. Jej okulary, o szkłach grubych niczym denka słojów od korniszonów, zwisały jej z twarzy, zahaczone o jedno ucho. Snape nie widział jej nigdy wcześniej. Być może ukończyła Hogwart, zanim on do niego wstąpił, albo otrzymywała edukację gdzie indziej._

_- Co się dzieje, Aberforsie? - zapytał łagodnie Dumbledore. - Sewerusie?_

_- Ten szczurek podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami, pewnie wkradł się, żeby coś zwędzić... - zaczął wzburzony wielbiciel kóz, gdy Snape odzyskał rezon i wszedł mu w słowo._

_- Przybyłem, bo się dowiedziałem, że potrzebuje pan nowego nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa, to znaczy... - zorientował się, że gada od rzeczy._

_- Wróżbiarstwa? - jęknęła słabo zakutana w szale postać i poprawiła okulary. Wyglądała w nich jak karykatura sowy._

_Dumbledore machnął różdżką - Sewerus dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że profesor trzyma ją w ręce - i drzwi zamknęły się._

_Człowiek nazwany Aberforthem bez słowa zatargał niedoszłego kandydata na nauczyciela na dół, dzierżąc w żelaznym uchwycie jego wykręconą rękę, i wyprowadził przez te same tylne drzwi, którymi wszedł on do budynku. Koza na odchodnym tryknęła go w siedzenie._

_Drzwi się zamknęły._

_- Moja różdżka! - wrzasnął Snape._

_Targnął za klamkę, ale bezskutecznie. Tkwiła nieruchomo._

_Sewerus poskrobał się w głowę, zastanawiając się, co robić._

_Drzwi otwarły się nagle i wyleciała przez nie jego różdżka. Zatoczyła łuk i wbiła się w marznącą breję._

_Przez komin sąsiedniego domu wystrzeliły trzy race, które rozprysnęły się w milion różnobarwnych gwiazd. Przez otwarte drzwi wyskoczył mocno podchmielony osobnik w szpiczastym kapeluszu założonym na bakier, boso i w brudnej spodniej szacie._

_- Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku!!! - rozdarł się na całe gardło, o mało nie wpadając na Sewerusa. Jechało od niego tanią, kartoflaną gorzałą._

_- Fidelius, ty kretynie, to dopiero jutro! - jego kompani wytoczyli się przez drzwi i zgarnęli czarodzieja, któremu pomyliły się daty, z powrotem do domu. _

_- Przepraszam - rzucił jeden z nich w stronę Snape'a, wyjął jego różdżkę z błota, oczyścił i wręczył właścicielowi._

_Sewerus skłonił mu się i podziękował. W duchu cieszył się, że nikt nie był świadkiem jego upokarzającej wpadki. Trudno, jeśli nie w szkole, to gdzie indziej też znajdzie zatrudnienie. Na Nokturnie z pewnością komuś przydałby się zdolny pichciciel trucizn na szczury i robactwo. Zawsze też mógł podjąć pracę w fabryce farb i lakierów w rodzinnym mieście. Choć trochę było żal._

_A może powinien skorzystać z posiadanej wiedzy i wkręcić się do świty rosnącego w potęgę Czarnego Pana? Zdążyło mu się obić o uszy, że paru jego dawnych kumpli, nawet tych niezbyt czystego pochodzenia, jednak zdołało znaleźć w niej swoje miejsce. Co prawda, niezbyt uśmiechało mu się zadzieranie kobietom sukienek i przemykanie nocą po Przekątnej w czarnej pelerynie i masce, wybijając szyby w oknach mieszkań Szlam, ale może jego talent do komponowania klątw zostanie znowu doceniony?_

_Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę wylotu ulicy, niknącego w ciemności..._

Wspomnienie zatarło się i dwie postacie, podążające za niedoszłym nauczycielem niczym duchy, znalazły się same w nie-świecie. Moment później otoczyły ich ściany małego gabinetu zastawione półkami z książkami, a pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się myślodsiewnia.

Czarny Pan spojrzał w oczy swemu towarzyszowi, który skromnie spuścił wzrok.

- Nie poszedłeś z tym od razu do mnie - powiedział. Jego wysoki głos dziwnie brzmiał w małym pomieszczeniu.

- Nie, panie - potwierdził Snape. - Wolałem sprawdzić, czy to, co usłyszałem, naprawdę ma znaczenie. Dowiedziałem się, że Dumbledore rzeczywiście zatrudnił ową Sybillę Trelawney na stanowisku nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa, a sam pokój, w którym odbywało się przesłuchanie, stał się niedostępny nawet dla myślodsiewni. Wiem tylko to, co zdołałem usłyszeć.

- I problem polega na tym, co jeszcze pozostało do usłyszenia - spokojnie stwierdził Voldemort.

Jego pozbawione białek, nieludzkie oczy beznamiętnie kontemplowały zatłuszczone kołtuny jego towarzysza. Kiedyś, jako młody człowiek, dbał o wygląd, gdyż pomagało mu to zdobywać poparcie odpowiednich osób i informacje. Później, po przemianie, nie było już potrzeby, zresztą nie miał włosów, które wymagałyby mycia, a jego skóra się nie pociła. Jego nowa postać była funkcjonalna i estetyczna na swój sposób. I na swój sposób pomagała mu w realizacji planów, wzbudzając strach i respekt. Snape, który pozostał zwyczajnym człowiekiem, najwyraźniej nie rozumiał znaczenia relacji międzyludzkich i wpływu wyglądu na ich kształtowanie, co było raczej charakterystyczne dla kogoś z Ravenclawu niż ze Slytherinu.

- Dwukrotnie użyłem Veritaserum - cicho powiedział Snape - aby wydobyć coś z mojej dziwnej koleżanki.

- Nie dowiedziałeś się niczego - stwierdził Czarny Pan.

- Nie, Panie, niczego.

- Co tylko potwierdza, że to była prawdziwa przepowiednia. Zewnętrzna siła użyła marnej ludzkiej powłoki, by wprowadzić nieco zamieszania w procesy zachodzące na tym planie, i nie pozostawiła, jak zwykle, żadnych śladów w pamięci swej zabawki. Zaś Dumbledore zadbał, by nikt, ze mną włącznie, nie poznał zakończenia, zamykając całą informację w szklanej kuli.

- I w swojej głowie - dopowiedział cicho czarnowłosy sługa Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort skrzywił się ironicznie.

- Nie oczekuję, że wydobędziesz siłą, podstępem lub pochlebstwem tę informację. Masz inne zadanie do wykonania - lekko podniósł głos.

Snape skłonił się niżej.

- Tak, Panie.

- No, cóż, to nieistotne. Te przepowiednie mają pewną wspólną cechę. Są krótkie, a ich koniec jest powtórzeniem początku. Znamy zatem to, co się naprawdę liczy. Większą trudność sprawia ich wieloznaczność. Z reguły dotyczą więcej niż jednej osoby. Nie widziałeś o tym, prawda? Nie uczono za twoich czasów wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie - Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

- W naszym przypadku jednak nie stanowi to najmniejszego problemu - kontynuował wątek. - Termin jest określony jasno. Dokładnie siedem miesięcy po wspomnianym wydarzeniu, w nocy z trzydziestego na trzydziestego pierwszego lipca urodziło się w rodzinach czarodziejskich dwóch chłopców. I tak się składa, że obie rodziny trzykrotnie odrzuciły moją ofertę współpracy, wierząc, że moc starego Dumbledore'a ich ochroni. Obojętnie, jakie moce chłopcy mogliby rozwinąć w przyszłości, teraz jeszcze nie są zagrożeniem.

- Którego z nich przepowiednia dotyczy? - ośmielił się spytać Snape.

- Obu jednocześnie, i żadnego zarazem. Nie słyszałeś, jak sądzę o paradoksie „kota Shroedingera"?

Sewerus Snape pokręcił w milczeniu głową.

- To mugolski koncept. Anegdota opisująca zjawisko, w którym stan materii nie jest określony, dopóki nie zajdzie zdarzenie, które go zdefiniuje. - Czarny Pan, oczywiście nie omieszkał się pochwalić swą niezwykle rozległą wiedzą. - Na przykład, dopóki nie zajrzymy do pudełka zawierającego kota, nie jest on ani żywy, ani martwy. Dopiero otwarcie pudełka sprawi, że kot znajdzie się w jednym, albo w drugim stanie. Oczywiście, z punktu widzenia logiki to bzdura, jednak anegdota ta dobrze opisuje prawa rządzące podstawami materii i świata.

Snape zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem ten koncept, to potencjalnym zagrożeniem będzie ten chłopiec, co do którego Wasza Dostojność zdecyduje się podjąć działania?

- Zgadza się - odparł zadowolony z siebie Voldemort. - Przepowiednie właśnie tak działają. Jednakże tym razem przeznaczenie zostanie wystrychnięte na dudka. Mam tutaj dwa przysłowiowe koty Schroedingera i oba jeszcze tej nocy będą martwe. Wejdź, Glizdogonie, nie czekaj już dłużej - skinął w stronę drzwi pokoiku, tych samych, przez które niedawno wkroczył Snape.

Niski, chudy osobnik, który jeszcze nie tak dawno był tłuściochem, nieśmiało wślizgnął się do pokoju. Snape nie spytał, co on tu robi. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan udziela odpowiedzi jedynie wtedy, kiedy sam chce.

- To ciekawe - stwierdził Voldemort - tocząc spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego sługi. Obaj poprosiliście o to samo. A może powinienem też zachować przy życiu jej męża?

- Nie, on by mnie zabił - pisnął Pettigrew, kuląc się i przez to jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle sprawiając wrażenie przerośniętego szczura.

- I sądzisz, że Lily Potter ci wybaczy, gdy się dowie, że to przez ciebie straciła męża i dziecko?

Żałosny wzrok Petera Pettigrew mówił sam za siebie. Była w nim jednocześnie rozpacz i jakaś obłąkana nadzieja.

- Będziesz mi towarzyszył, Peter, a może raczej wolisz, by cię zwać Glizdogonem, jak to zwykli czynić twoi przyjaciele?

Pettigrew skurczył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Cóż - rzekł Voldemort - służyłeś mi dłużej niż Sewerus. Ten z kolei dostarczał mi bardziej wartościowych informacji. Zastanowię się, któremu z was Lily przypadnie. Albo... - zawiesił głos - niech rozstrzygną wydarzenia. Kolejny kot Schroedingera...

Pettigrew rzucił okiem na Snape'a, który zachował nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Zgiął się w jakiejś żabiej karykaturze ukłonu i przepuścił Czarnego Pana przed sobą.

- Pilnuj Dumbledore'a - Voldemort odwrócił się jeszcze w progu i upomniał Snape'a. - On nie może opuścić zamku przed końcem uczty. Nie zawiedź mnie, Sewerusie.

Wyszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Snape pozostał jeszcze przez minutę zgięty w głębokim ukłonie. Po czym wyprostował się, sięgnął za pazuchę i wydobył mały woreczek. Garść zielonego proszku opadła na płomienie w kominku, które natychmiast zabarwiły się na zielono.

- Lily - szepnął Snape, gdy w płomieniach pojawiła się główka ślicznej dziewczyny - on idzie najpierw do was.

- Więc to dziś?

- Tak. - W gardle go dławiło i nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic głośniejszego od szeptu.

- Kto go sprowadzi? - spytała Lily.

- Pettigrew.

- A więc jednak Glizdogonek... A już myślałam, że Remus.

- Wszyscy są siebie warci - sapnął Snape.

- Sevik, nic nie mów. Nie utrudniaj.

- Tak po prostu idziesz na śmierć?

Dziewczyna w płomieniach uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Dobrze wiesz, że on jest za silny, żeby z nim walczyć twarzą w twarz. Przynajmniej mój syn będzie żył i dorośnie w świecie wolnym od tej zmory. Zaopiekujesz się nim?

- Oczywiście. Jeśli będzie podobny do ciebie.

- Przypomina bardziej Jamesa.

Snape zacisnął wargi.

- Nie możesz się pozbyć starych uprzedzeń? - zapytała cicho Lily.

- Rozmawiasz ze Śmierciożercą - odparł - nie zapominaj o tym. Ja nigdy nie zapominam. Oni wszyscy są mi coś winni.

Z drugiej strony rozległy się jakieś odgłosy, potem krzyk „Lily, to Voldemort!...".

Połączenie się urwało.

Przez dobrych kilka minut człowiek w czarnej, wyświechtanej szacie, o czarnych, dawno niemytych włosach, patrzył, jak wąż na jego przedramieniu wije się, jakby usiłując wydostać się z czaszki na wolność. W końcu stało się jasne, że jego usiłowania są daremne. Wąż zbladł i rozmył się, czaszka też zniknęła.

Snape ponownie sypnął zielonym proszkiem w płomienie kominka.

- Kot jest martwy - powiedział, gdy w płomieniach pojawiła się twarz Dumbledore'a.

- Jakiego kota masz na myśli? - spytał zaskoczony starzec.

- Schroedingera.

Rozmówca Sewerusa zaskoczył po chwili.

- Ach, tak...

- Mam cię zatrzymać w zamku do końca uczty - Sewerus poinformował swojego szefa z grymasem ironii. - Bohaterska Lily wybrała bohaterską śmierć. Mroczny Znak zniknął. Chyba ten obłąkany plan wypalił.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

- Wracaj do zamku, Sewerusie. Jeśli stało się, jak się miało stać, to Harry jest bezpieczny. Wyślę po niego Hagrida.

- A jeśli coś nawaliło? Jeśli to jeszcze nie koniec?

- Wtedy tym bardziej powinieneś zapewnić sobie alibi. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć wszystkich implikacji przepowiedni. Kto okazał się zdrajcą?

- Tego wprost nie powiedział - z namysłem odparł Snape. - Ale skoro bez problemu dostał się w obręb chronionej strefy, to chyba musiał go wprowadzić ten, co chował sekret?

Głowa Dumbledore'a w ognisku kiwnęła się parę razy i znikła.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna popatrzył po raz ostatni na stojącą na środku pokoju, zapomnianą myślodsiewnię. Różdżką odsłonił wnękę w ścianie, wycelował w misę... i zawahał się. Zamiast na powrót schować magiczny artefakt, zrzucił do niego kolejne wspomnienie i zanurzył się w nim.

_Młody, czarnowłosy mężczyzna doszedł do końca ulicy i zawahał się. Spojrzał w kierunku baru Rosmerty, pomedytował chwilę, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił pod „Dziczy Łeb". Chwilę postał przez budynkiem, a następnie zdecydowanie pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka._

_Barman obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem._

_- Szukasz guza, szczeniaku? - burknął._

_- Naprawdę mi zależy na tej pracy - powiedział spokojnie Snape, podszedłszy do kontuaru. - Wiem, że nie powinienem był podsłuchiwać i przepraszam za ten incydent - ledwie mu to przeszło przez gardło, ale czuł, że bez przeprosin się nie obejdzie._

_- Czy Profesor Dumbledore ciągle jeszcze jest tutaj?_

_Barman wzruszył ramionami. Zapewne naoglądał się dziś wieczór różnych dziwnych typów._

_- Ta. Albus ciągle jeszcze jest na górze, z tamtą..._

_Wrócił do beznamiętnego czyszczenia pustych kufli. Mała kózka kręciła się koło niego niczym pies._

_Nie mając nic innego do roboty, Snape zamówił szklanicę grzańca i sączył ją powoli. Hałas na sali męczył go, ale powoli pozostali goście zaczęli się wytaczać z przybytku. Zapewne chcieli zachować siły na imprezę noworoczną. Gdy zrobiło się całkiem cicho, na schodach obok kontuaru rozległy się kroki i głosy dwóch osób._

_- Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna, panie dyrektorze, że zgodził się pan na zatrudnienie mnie - osóbka okutana w szale perorowała głosem jednocześnie podekscytowanym i eterycznym, wywijając zawzięcie rękami. - Moje wewnętrzne oko, mówi mi, że... ach, ten impertynent._

_Zobaczyła Snape'a i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie._

_Zza jej pleców wyłonił się wysoki, siwobrody czarodziej._

_- Więc jednak wróciłeś, Sewerusie - stwierdził. - Cóż cię sprowadza do mnie?_

_Snape wstał i skłonił się profesorowi. Był całkowicie opanowany, a jego głos brzmiał pewnie._

_- Przyszedłem, żeby się starać o stanowisko nauczyciela, panie profesorze. Dowiedziałem się, że niedługo ma się zwolnić miejsce. Przepraszam za ten incydent na górze._

_- Nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa? - uśmiechnął się uprzejmie Dumbledore._

_- Nie, nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią - tym samym tonem odparł Snape. - Przejęzyczyłem się tam, pod drzwiami._

_- Nasz obecny nauczyciel, profesor Myrddin-Lloyd, ma się całkiem dobrze i podpisał kontrakt na czas nieograniczony - odpowiedział Dumbledore. - A gdyby się okazało, że jakiś niefortunny wypadek nie pozwoli mu na kontynuowanie pracy w przyszłym roku, mam już kandydata na zastępstwo._

_- W takim razie przyjdę za rok - odparł Snape, niezrażony._

_Albus Dumbledore zachichotał. Najwyraźniej hardość byłego ucznia bawiła go. Snape pamiętał, że ich relacje w przeszłości były dziwne, pełne napięć, a jednocześnie obaj jakby rozumieli się wzajemnie poza słowami. Bez wątpienia Dumbledore wolał nieco kanciastego i niedopasowanego do reszty społeczności uczniowskiej Sewerusa niż aroganckiego rozrabiakę Pottera, jego rówieśnika i arcywroga, pomimo, że ten był na tyle popularny, iż na siódmym roku został mianowany Prefektem Naczelnym._

_Snape wolał nie wspominać, kto był mianowany żeńskim prefektem._

_- Wejdź, Sewerusie. Mamy parę spraw do omówienia._

_Wrócili do tego samego pokoiku, który jeszcze nie tak dawno był miejscem zdarzenia. Wymienili kilka zdawkowych uprzejmości, Sewerus opowiedział o bibliotece, jaka dostała mu się w spadku po dziadku, a Aberforth w międzyczasie przyniósł dzban miodu i kanapki. Kanapki również pachniały kozą. Miód na szczęście nie._

_Dumbledore zaraz po wyjściu Aberfortha zablokował drzwi i rzucił jakieś nieznane Snape'owi zaklęcie, chyba zabezpieczające przed podsłuchem._

_Wyjął z kieszeni niedużą kulkę z mlecznego szkła, w której coś się poruszało i przesuwało._

_- Przepowiednia? - Snape zmrużył oczy. Słyszał o takich sposobach zamknięcia informacji. Nie było potem sposobu na wydobycie ich, chyba, że przez osoby bezpośrednio zainteresowane. A więc Dumbledore uznał, że tamta wariatka powiedziała coś ważnego. Czy to był powód, dla którego zdecydował się utworzyć całkowicie nowe stanowisko?_

_- Przepowiednia - potwierdził Dumbledore. - Ile usłyszałeś?_

_- Nadchodzi ten, kto ma moc, by unicestwić Czarnego Pana. Zrodzony z tych, co trzy razy mu się oparli, zrodzony, gdy siódmy miesiąc zemrze - wyrecytował Snape. Miał dobrą pamięć do tekstów. _

_Błękitne jak włoskie niebo oczy przewiercały go niemal na wylot. Snape znał to spojrzenie i obawiał się go. Odruchowo powstrzymał wszelkie myśli i nie pozwolił, by niespodziewanie się ukazujące przed oczyma jego duszy wspomnienia, rozwijały się w coś więcej niż enimatyczne przebłyski._

_- Nauczyłeś się oklumencji - mruknął Dumbledore._

_- Czego? - zdziwił się Snape. Zaraz jednak olśniło go, że to, co robił, prawdopodobnie ma fachową nazwę. Prawdopodobnie nie był pierwszym, który zmuszony był strzec swej pamięci._

_- Oklumencja i legilimencja, dwie kompatybilne umiejętności - łagodnie wyjaśnił Dumbledore. - Pierwsza to sztuka chronienia informacji przed wydostaniem się poza umysł, druga to sztuka ich wydobywania z cudzego umysłu. Kto cię tego nauczył?_

_Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie._

_- Ten mały szczurek Pettigrew - oznajmił z zadowoleniem. - Usiłował wykraść mi zaklęcia, które sam ułożyłem. No, cóż, pewne sukcesy odniósł, przynajmniej początkowo. Ale daleko nie zaszedł._

_Otworzył całkowicie pamięć przed siedzącym przed nim Dumbledorem i pozwolił mu na kontemplację najbardziej upokarzającego zdarzenia w jego życiu._

_- Levicorpus to było moje zaklęcie, wykradziono mi je - oświadczył twardo. - miałem zamiar opatentować je i sprzedać. Niestety stało się popularne... trochę wcześniej, a ja straciłem tantiemy._

_- Krążą pogłoski, że byłeś też autorem mniej niewinnych zaklęć - Dumbledore bawił się kulką-przepowiednią, tocząc ją po stole. Sewerusowi przyszło do głowy, że stary go podpuścił, że to była zwyczajna sztuczka dziwaczki, usiłującej robić wrażenie, na którą Dumbledore nie dał się nabrać, ale uznał za stosowne ją wykorzystać po swojemu._

_- Niektóre były zbliżone do prawdy - odpowiedział Snape spokojnie, sięgając po kanapkę. - Inne nie. Jak to mawiają? Na wojnie i w miłości wszystko jest dozwolone._

_Dumbledore również sięgnął po kanapkę._

_- Zastanawiam się, czemu nie dołączyłeś dotąd do śmierciożerców. Już w szkole wasze grono miało jasno sprecyzowane plany. Część twoich byłych szkolnych kolegów, jak słyszałem, dołączyła do lorda Voldemorta._

_- Pan profesor właśnie miał okazję przyjrzeć się powodowi, dla którego jeszcze nie dołączyłem do Czarnego Pana. Kiedy układałem zgrabne klątwy, to miałem kolegów. Ale kiedy najpopularniejszy gang w szkole urządzał sobie na mnie polowanie, to ich nie miałem. Boli mnie jedynie, że to Potter został wyróżniony najwyższym stanowiskiem w szkole._

_- Szczególnie, że partnerowała mu Lily Evans - dopowiedział Dumbledore._

_Snape zacisnął wargi. Stary wiedział stanowczo za dużo._

_- Nasze drogi rozeszły się - stwierdził stanowczo._

_- Ale nie miałbyś zapewne nic przeciw temu, gdyby się dowiedziała o twoim obecnym wyborze? - wiercił dalej Dumbledore._

_- Każde z nas dokonało swoich wyborów - wielkim wysiłkiem woli Snape powstrzymał się, by nie wzruszyć ramionami. Żałował, że w ogóle wdał się w tę rozmowę._

_Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli cicho, konsumując w skupieniu kanapki._

_- Przybyłeś na rozmowę, mając jako argument przetargowy świeżo podsłuchaną, co prawda fragmentaryczną, przepowiednię, dotyczącą lorda Voldemorta - Dumbledore dopił swój miód i nalał sobie następną porcję._

_- Jeszcze nie wiem, czy to jest argument przetargowy - łagodnie odpowiedział Snape - Przecież to może być blef. Ani pan profesor nie pozwoliłby się zresztą szantażować w tak prymitywny sposób, ani Czarny Pan nie uznałby wiarygodności informacji uzyskanych z tak podejrzanego źródła._

_- Mam nadzieję, że uzna wiarygodność tej informacji - powiedział Dumbledore, jakby mimochodem._

_- Słucham? - Snape po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy został całkowicie zbity z tropu._

_- Bycie prefektem, bądź prefektem naczelnym to rola odpowiednia dla ludzi, którzy chcą się pokazać innym - Dumbledore zaskakująco zmienił wątek, odpowiadając na zupełnie inne pytanie. - Ty, Sewerusie nigdy nie miałeś takich ambicji. Twoje aspiracje były zupełnie inne. Pokaż przedramiona._

_Snape zakasał rękawy i pokazał oba przedramiona. Były chude i przeświecały przez nie ciemne żyły. Poza tym nie było na nich widać żadnych znaków szczególnych._

_- Na jednym z nich powinien pokazać się wąż wypełzający z czaszki - powiedział Dumbledore._

_Snape zamarł na dobrą minutę, myśląc gorączkowo._

_- Proponuje mi pan, bym został pana szpiegiem w organizacji Czarnego Pana - stwierdził wreszcie._

_- Proponuję, byś został szpiegiem Voldemorta w szkole - odparł Dumbledore._

_Snape milczał, rozważając to, co właśnie usłyszał. _

_Dumbledore dodał:_

_- To trudna i niebezpieczna misja. Wymaga wytrwałości, zdolności do wyrzeczeń i nie gwarantuje sławy ani nie przyniesie popularności. Nawet nie daje możliwości obrony przed fałszywymi oskarżeniami ani rehabilitacji. Nie jest to misja dla osób, które lubią być podziwiane i zabiegają o tanią popularność. Jest to misja dla tych, co mają chęć i talent do wpływania z ukrycia na bieg wydarzeń._

Snape przerwał wędrówkę po swoim wspomnieniu. Pamiętał doskonale, co wydarzyło się potem, a dziwnie się czuł, obserwując samego siebie w tej sytuacji z zewnątrz. Szybko opróżnił zawartość myślodsiewni i schował ją na stałym miejscu.

Następnie sypnął szarym proszkiem w płomienie, które stały się szmaragdowozielone i zabuzowały wściekle, powiedział „wiadomo, gdzie" i wstąpił w ogień.


End file.
